Mine Is Better
by Darkfire75
Summary: America/Japan. America says he has better porn than Japan. Japan takes this as a challenge.


_**Author's note:**__ After reading this article at cracked(dot)com about how porn pretty much runs the world...I got this idea. Especially after seeing this: "If Michael Phelps demonstrated anything in the 2008 Olympics, it was that the United States Of America is pretty much the best at everything. OK, not so much education or health care or manufacturing things. But we rule at swimming. Oh, and internet porn. We produce more than anybody on the planet. Even adjusted for population, not even __**Japan**__ can touch us." SO, that got me thinking and imagining America going to Japan: "MY PORN IS BETTER THAN YOURS :D" and Japan being all: "Is that a challenge? ):3" And so spawned this kinky fanfic that apparently illustrates the fact that I have a fetish for Japan in a sailor fuku outfit. Yeah. I don't know anymore. Enjoy the pr0n?_

***

America had called him up out of the blue one day.

_"Hey Japaaaaaaan!"_ he had said. _"Guess what? Guess what?"_

Japan had sighed. "What, America-san?"

_"I've got better porn than you!"_

Japan had blinked and then very calmly replied, "Excuse me?"

_"American porn is better than Japanese porn! I __**just**__ saw the statistics, hahaha!" _

"America-san, you…there must be a mistake." Japan wasn't willing to admit that this younger country was better at making porn. It just couldn't be true.

_"No mistake,"_ America had said cheerfully. _"I think it has something to do with all the boobs or something. I don't really watch that kinda stuff; I'm more into the action movies."_

Japan had wanted to hit something. Then an idea had hit him instead and he smiled. "Is this a challenge, America-san?"

_"Huh? Wha? Challenge?"_

"Yes. You seem to believe you are better than me. Should we test that?"

_"I…"_ America had gulped loudly, faltering in his cheerful rant. _"S-Sure! Bring it on!"_

And so Japan now found himself in America's car driving through New York City. The blonde was happily talking about whatever was going on that day (apparently the Yankees were playing) while Japan was thinking how best to reclaim his title of being the best with porn. Any attempts at bringing the subject up were destroyed. Apparently, despite America's enthusiasm to being the best, he wasn't very enthusiastic about the subject matter itself.

"Say, d'you want a hamburger?" America asked when they reached his apartment outside the large city.

"No thank you," Japan replied.

"Um…well…"

"America-san, I came here for a reason."

America's face turned red. "J-Japan, c'mon, it's not that big a deal, is it?"

"It is for me, as I pride myself on it."

"But—"

"How do you want to start? Shall we roleplay?"

America's mouth went dry. He had no knowledge in this area; he left that to England and France. So when he nodded to Japan's question on roleplaying, he was shocked to see Japan pull out a girl's school uniform and put it on. "J-Japan, what are you doing?!" he cried, going to the windows and closing the shades. "That's a _girl's_ outfit!"

"Yes? And?"

"Well, you're a _guy_!"

Japan just stared at him. "You said you wanted to roleplay, America-san."

"Yeah but I didn't think—I mean—"

"You will be the teacher and I will be the student."

"Huuuuuh? But that's illegal!"

Japan narrowed his eyes. "America-san," he growled. "If you are truly the best at porn, than this should be easy for you."

"B-But I don't condone stuff like this! I don't know what goes on in the porn my people make!"

"Exactly. You are uneducated."

"Hey! I am not—"

"You are. And I shall show you why." He walked closer to America, who was backing up against the wall. He lowered himself to his knees and stroked the front of the other's pants. "Well, sensei?"

America gasped and tried to move away. "J-Japan, don't touch me there—!"

"Japan?" The dark-haired male said softly, unzipping America's pants and pressing a kiss to the clothed cock. "Who is that, sensei?"

America's eyes widened behind his glasses and he gripped the side of the counter he was next to. Japan's hands pulled his underwear down over his hips and then he was exposed and the Asian's mouth was enveloping him. He moaned and with his strength, bent the counter top. "N-No…mmf…stooooop…"

"You don't like this, sensei?" Japan licked the head and used his hand to stroke the base. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"I…I…fuuuuuck." He took deep breaths and looked down at the other nation currently sucking him off in a sailor school uniform. "K-Keep going," he breathed. "Or…Or I'll fail you on the next test…oh my…_God_…"

"Of course, sensei," Japan answered, taking the now hardened cock into his mouth more. America whimpered and clung to the broken counter top. His other hand fisted itself in Japan's hair.

"Yeah, keep doing that," he groaned, bucking his hips a little.

"Does sensei approve?"

"S-Sensay approves…" Japan cringed at the badly pronounced Japanese, but continued sucking on the American before him. "OhmyGod, fuck, fuck! I'm cuming! _Shit_!" And when he did, Japan drank it all, feeling victorious. But he wasn't even done yet.

He pulled away and spread his legs, watching America's blue eyes darken with lust. "Sensei, I've been bad," he said. "You should punish me."

"I…yeah. Yeah I should." America knelt down, cock still dripping with cum. He wrapped his hand around Japan's erection and pumped it up and down. Japan, forgetting that America had immense strength, wasn't prepared for the almost orgasm he had.

"N-Not so hard, sensei," he whimpered. Cuming so early wouldn't be good.

"Sorry," America said with a lazy grin. "Don't know my own strength." But the hand continued to be rough and Japan felt his determination go away in an instant. All he wanted was for that hand to bring him over the edge. And it did – within three minutes Japan had released and tried to ride out the fastest orgasm of his life. His legs felt like jelly now but that didn't stop him from wanting more. America leaned forward and kissed him, shoving his tongue inside and moaning. "Did you like that?"

"Sensei...is very good with his hands," Japan said smiling slightly and blushing profusely.

America laughed. "I'm good with more than just my hands."

"Then show me, sensei."

America then pushed Japan onto his back, hovered over him, and lifted his legs to wrap around his waist. The head of his cock brushed against Japan's entrance and he inhaled sharply. "I don't wanna hurt you, Japan," he said suddenly. "I don't have any lube."

Japan blinked up at him and smiled. "I have some in my bag, America-san."

The blonde moved to go find said lube and when he did, he coated his cock with it. "I'm ready now," he announced, coming back over. "Where were we?"

"Sensei, please be gentle," Japan continued.

"Oh. Right." He pushed in and moaned. "You've been a naughty little student." He pulled out and then thrust back in, starting a rhythm. "I should—" in "—give you—" out "—detention!"

"Oh please, sensei!" Japan cried, wrapping his arms around America's broad shoulders. "Yes! Punish me!"

"Hey Japan," America muttered. "Can we stop roleplaying now and just be ourselves? Because I feel like I'm fucking a kid right now."

Japan blinked and then chuckled. "Yes, all right, America-san."

"Good," he sighed happily.

"As long as you admit that Japanese porn is better."

"What?! I'm _clearly_ doing this better!"

"Anyone can do what you are doing."

"Goddammit, you're just not gonna let this go, are you?"

Japan smirked. "Of course not, America-san."


End file.
